<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Court of Blaze and Gays by saphira088</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702076">A Court of Blaze and Gays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira088/pseuds/saphira088'>saphira088</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic, Epic Battles, Fights, M/M, Minor Violence, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira088/pseuds/saphira088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TAKES PLACE AFTER BOOK 3: A COURT OF WINGS AND RUIN</p><p>When Lucien comes to the spring court to check on Tamlin after the war with Hybern, he is faced with wrath and tension for his betrayal to leave him for the Night Court. In an effort to make it up to him and redeem their friendship, Lucien finds that their friendship may be more than a friendship. Tamlin can sense that they could be more than friends too, but after Feyre, he is afraid of getting his heart broken again. Especially with Elain still in the picture, whose seer abilities are beginning to surface new warnings about just how dangerous Lucien and Tamlin's relationship could be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tamlin &amp; Lucien Vanserra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR AM I MAKING MONEY OFF OF ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS</p><p> </p><p>Leave feedback and other comments, please :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucien expected Tamlin’s manor to look different, but he hadn’t expected it to look completely trashed. The roses that once flourished along the structure and gates were now wilted and overwhelmed with thorns. The place was completely neglected and deserted. It made sense since Feyre turned guards and workers against him. The walls themselves looked the same aside from their dirtiness, surprisingly, no scratch marks or remains of a violent tantrum to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steadied his shaking hands and knocked on the door three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin had to have sensed he was there. Perhaps he didn’t want to see him. In his eyes had betrayed Tamlin as much as Feyre did, and he never even apologized for it during the war with Hybern. He turned to leave but stopped at the thought of picturing him all alone. No one should be left all alone. After everything that Tamlin had done for him, the least he could do was remind him that he was there. That he was his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted the door open, surprised that it was unlocked. As if Tamlin was waiting for someone to walk themselves in and end his misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of the manor looked more disastrous than the outside. It appeared worse than when Amarantha brought her army to take them away. The only difference was that this was not caused by an army, but by a heartbroken and abandoned male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien sensed Tamlin in the dining room and went after him. He pried the scratched doors open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin didn’t look up at him as he sat at the wrecked dining table with a fork in one hand and cold meat on his plate. He didn’t even bother to heat it up. Maybe that was because he didn’t know how to do it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came all the way here. You might as well acknowledge my presence,” Lucien said to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin didn’t take his eyes off of his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even care that I came back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin’s jaw tightened but he refused to look up. His eyes were full of rage but Lucien refused to leave him. He owed him more than that. He owed it to him to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are still my friend, Tamlin and I am not leaving until you talk to me. Give me a chance to explain...what happened,” Lucien tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien didn’t need to elaborate. He had betrayed his friend by abandoning him during the worst possible time, and he would forever live with that guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin finally laid down his fork and raised his eyes to Lucien’s, no longer full of anger but hurt. It made Lucien’s stomach tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You chose her over me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien’s cheeks flushed. He didn’t have the words to describe how ashamed he was that Tamlin had been there during his darkest and most painful days and he did not return the favor. He could have stayed. Could have warned Tamlin and talked to the guards. But he didn’t. All he could do now was try to make it right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry that I left but I had to for my mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was a shit answer but it was all he could think to say. He honestly didn’t expect Tamlin to let him remain here for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin scoffed. “Seems to be a pattern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tamlin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out, Lucien. Go to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’ve done enough here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien hated the way he enunciated it. As though it was a disgusting and worthless word that was only capable of ruining centuries’ worth of friendship. He came here to apologize but found anger rising inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk about Elain like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin’s face tightened at the name of Feyre’s sister but Lucien continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I betrayed you for her just because I love her, but you betrayed her first when you let her and Nesta go into the cauldron. And don’t get me started on what you did to Feyre. This court got what it deserved when your people turned on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin’s green eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you? You were with me and stood by while you watched them go into the cauldron so why should I be the only one punished while you are off frolicking with the night court?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not go unpunished. I am still tortured by the guilt of that day. Elain hardly even looks at me because of what happened. Not only am I responsible for her being torn from humanity but I ruined her engagement-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should join a therapy session with your high lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien growled. There was that word again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ruined your own relationship with Feyre. Not Rhysand. You hurt her after she was already beaten down by trapping her and taking away her freedom. You were no better than Amarantha was to you, chained up by her side like a lapdog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin’s claws shot out of his fingers and he roared with fury. He flung his plate at the wall and threw his chair at Lucien with such speed and force he didn’t see it fly into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien crashed against the wall from the impact and Tamlin lunged with claws outstretched. His green eyes glowed with rage as he was on the verge of shapeshifting into the beast he had become inside and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it, Tamlin,” said Lucien breathlessly as Tamlin held him by the throat with an outstretched hand in the air, ready to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it. Give me a scar just as Amarantha had. You will only prove that I am right. You are becoming just like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin’s face did not change but he released his grip before shoving his way off of Lucien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned against his elbows and watched Tamlin stalk to the table, now sitting at another chair. He slammed his elbow onto the surface and rubbed at his forehead. He opened his mouth to say something but Lucien beat him to it. “I am all you have left. Do not push me away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin stood up and walked to the door. Lucien waited for him to kick him out. To tell him he didn’t care, but without bothering to look back at Lucien as he said, “you can stay in your old room.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was a disaster. If Lucien had been here during Tamlin’s fit he may not have seen the light of day after. The only piece of furniture standing was the bed which had the scars of Tamlin’s claws covered all over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he crawled into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his eyes close but sleep refused to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to turn in his bed but-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed broke in half, sending Lucien tumbling to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he complained as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at the broken bed frame and noticed that it was nearly split before he even got in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stormed to Tamlin’s bedroom and threw open the door to see him lying in bed with his back to Lucien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that on purpose,” Lucien accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin turned his head to Lucien and didn’t say a word, but the glint in his eye told him his suspicions were correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which room is the least destroyed,” Lucien asked unamused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Which one has an actual bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien bunched his brows. “You destroyed every room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t really a question but Tamlin nodded just the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable. Where am I supposed to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amusement suddenly vanished from Tamlin’s expression. “Why don’t you head back to your night court and sleep there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes. He honestly would have if he could summon Rhysand or Feyre, but they were too far away. They wouldn’t be able to hear him. There was only one suitable option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” asked Tamlin as Lucien lifted the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the only accessible room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Tamlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin’s eyes gleamed with shock. Lucien never dared to say such words like that to him in all the time they’ve known each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Lucien, it seemed to work as Tamlin turned away with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien slid under the covers and stared at the ceiling. He thought about Elain. He wondered what she was thinking about at that moment. Was she thinking of him? If she was it probably was nothing good. She had every right to hate him after all. He had taken her from the man she loved along with the rest of her humanity and everything she had ever known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped and laid on his stomach while pressing his face against the pillows. He wondered if Elain was asleep right now. What she was dreaming of. Was it him? If it was she was probably imagining drowning him in the cauldron herself. And she had every right to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned again, now facing the back of Tamlin’s head. The male who had been his friend for years and had let him become part of his court. The male who he had betrayed. He shouldn’t feel guilty about it. Tamlin betrayed Elain. No. He couldn’t entirely blame Tamlin. It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know the king of Hybern would hurt Feyre’s sisters. But then again, Lucien blamed himself. So why shouldn’t he blame Tamlin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to turn again but a firm hand gripped his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you move one more time I am going to force you outside and tie you to a tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. Stay still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin let go, but Lucien couldn’t help himself. He moved and looked up at the ceiling. Tamlin let a low growl escape his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien moved again so his back was to Tamlin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was being held tight by two muscular arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am holding you still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are cuddling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you continue to keep me from sleeping I will squeeze until your insides burst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien shut his mouth and let himself stay still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. He found himself relaxed in Tamlin’s hold. No one ever bothered to just...hold him. He liked it. He pressed his body further into Tamlin’s, immediately regretting it after feeling what exactly he was grinding against. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Tamlin to snarl and rip Lucien’s head from his body, but nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder at Tamlin’s closed eyelids. His breathing was even. Maybe he was asleep and didn’t notice anything. He didn’t want to move away from it in case he woke up. Mother above, it was huge. His breathing sped up as he thought more about, felt it against him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook the thought away and closed his eyes once more. Think of something else. Anything else. Think of Elain. How beautiful she must look right now asleep in her bed. What it would feel like to lie in bed with her and wrap his arms around her like Tamlin was with him right now. But he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to cuddle her because he realized he liked it better when someone cuddled</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought of her arms around him. How it would feel to have her warm breath caress his neck. It sure wouldn’t feel as secure as having Tamlin’s strong and muscular biceps around him. And he wouldn’t be able to feel that length-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cauldron damn him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own pressed hard against the seams of his pants. If Tamlin were awake, he would have sensed it. Thank the gods he was asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien felt a slight twist from Tamlin and held as still as he good be. He hoped that Tamlin wouldn’t wake up but he knew he had. If his movement hadn’t been assuring enough the slight press against his back was enough to prove it. Lucien’s chest rose and fell dramatically as he tried to decipher what he just felt. Did Lucien’s arousal turn Tamlin on as well? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien decided to do an experiment. Ever so slightly, he ground his hips against Tamlin. There was a long pause, but his arms gripped Lucien harder and he could have sworn he heard a small sound escape his lips. Something like a soft pur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tamlin?” he whispered as silently as he could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin made a small sound that sounded like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>mhm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien swallowed. He placed his hand on Tamlin’s arms. The movement seemed to make Tamlin hold his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I hurting you?” Tamlin asked, his voice low and raspy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien had heard his friend speak to him empathetically before, but this was a new tone. A tone that made Lucien lose all self-control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin’s hold loosened as Lucien turned around to face him. For a moment he forgot that he had ever left him. He forgot about the shame that consumed him for his disloyalty. He forgot his mate’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only name he could remember was Tamlin’s as he gazed into those green eyes. He didn’t feel himself press his lips against Tamlin’s, but once they were there he didn’t want to back away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin didn’t seem to want that either. He grabbed the back of Lucien’s head and pulled him closer, letting their tongues clash. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lucien didn’t know how long they remained tangled in each other’s warmth, but when Tamlin finally pulled away Lucien felt a sudden pang of guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined the look on Elain’s face if she found out. She wouldn’t show it but he knew that she would be somewhat hurt that he had practically given up on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Feyre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feyre would be an entirely different betrayal. He had watched Tamlin destroy her from the inside and did nothing. He still had decades’ worth of making it up to her to do. What would she say? If she even would have the opportunity to say anything before Rhysand tore his head from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin seemed to notice that and seemed a little hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his mouth to apologize and say it had nothing to do with him, but Tamlin cut him off by saying, “goodnight” and turning his back to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ELAIN</p><p> </p><p>Elain woke up early and stayed in bed for hours. She didn’t know how to explain what she was feeling, but she knew that Lucien had rejected the mating bond. She shouldn’t care. It’s not like she wanted him anyways. But it still felt… wrong. As though there was now a divide that shouldn’t be there and was desperately pleading with her to fix it.</p><p>She heard the others eating breakfast and laughing in conversation but she couldn’t find it in her to go downstairs.</p><p>When it was time for dinner, the scent wafted through the house and Elain knew that she had to make an appearance or else Feyre would check in on her. She didn’t want to be approached and asked about her feelings before she was ready. Instead, she would join the others and quietly reside back to her room when she was finished.</p><p>She finally rose from her bed when her stomach’s grumbling grew louder than her own thoughts. </p><p>She made her way downstairs while maintaining a neutral expression that would not alert the others that something was off. </p><p>She heard Feyre debating which of her new paintings she wanted to put on the walls of their new home, for which Rhys replied with “all of them.”</p><p>No one seemed to notice Elain’s mood as she took her seat next to Azriel. </p><p>All of a sudden it got quiet as eyes went to the ticking clock. Feyre had invited Nesta over for dinner every night this month, telling her that they would wait until seven. They waited a couple minutes before Feyre sighed and told everyone to begin. Just as she had every night. </p><p>The silence grew as food was piled on plates until Feyre cleared her throat and directed her attention to Elain, “what were you doing in your room all day?”</p><p>It took everything in Elain not to growl at her sister. She did not want to talk about this and she hated how the attention was now on her. </p><p>“I was tired.”</p><p>“Were you up late?”</p><p>Elain’s cheeks blushed. She hadn’t been but Lucien was. She wasn’t sure how she knew about Lucien and Tamlin. Perhaps it was part of her seer gift. </p><p>“No,” Elain replied quietly. </p><p>No one knew what else to say, leading Feyre to awkwardly reply with, “alright.”</p><p>A noise at the door made everyone freeze. No one moved for several seconds.</p><p>“It’s just the wind,” said Rhys.</p><p>“She’ll show up one day,” Feyre responded hopefully.</p><p>Cassian grunted. </p><p>Although Elain hated how much Nesta was hurting their family by her mood swings and constant negligence of their existence, she was pleased that they were no longer discussing her. The conversation eventually carried to what was currently going on with the Illyrian War-Camp, which Elain was equally grateful for.</p><p>The only one who seemed to stay focused on Elain was Azriel. She felt his gaze linger on her every few moments and tried not to look back at him. She didn’t want to give him a reason to be concerned. Just a few more bites of dinner and she could retreat back to her room. Just a few more-</p><p>A vision suddenly crossed her mind.</p><p>She wasn’t sure when it would happen but she saw Lucien. His mouth was open as though he were screaming but no sound came out. His back was covered in marks that broke his skin. They looked as though they were conjured by a whip, but she had a feeling they were from claws. </p><p>
  <em> They were made by claws.  </em>
</p><p>She didn’t realize she said those words out loud until she was suddenly back in the present. The others were staring at her with a mix of shock and confusion. </p><p>“What does that mean,” asked Feyre. </p><p>Elain didn’t say anything. Her lips were parted and her mind was focused on what she’d just seen. She couldn’t stop picturing the image of him in so much pain. The sound of his silent scream rocked her stronger than if she could hear it. </p><p>“What did you see,” asked Amren.</p><p>Elain forced herself to blink a couple times before she closed her mouth and set her fork down. </p><p>“Excuse me,” she said before she left the table in heavy strides and went to her room.</p><p>She hated the feeling of the others watching her. She wanted to run away from their line of sight but that would only make them stride after her with more concern. </p><p>It wasn’t until she was in her room with the door closed that she let herself fall to the floor and weep. She didn’t understand why she was crying. She rarely felt anything towards Lucien aside from deep-pitted anger that he was partially responsible for what had happened to her. But seeing him hurt like that… </p><p>She couldn’t help the tears that flowed down her cheeks. And she couldn’t help herself as she shouted to Feyre in her mind that she had to be winnowed to the Spring Court. Immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LUCIEN</p><p> </p><p>Lucien hadn’t seen Tamlin all day. There was no new destruction in the manor. No hint that he had been there at all. Maybe he left to get some space for the day. That was understandable right? </p><p>Lucien could probably use the space too. He needed to think about what this would mean for him and Elain and how he would tell her. She needed to be the first person he talked to. </p><p>He stood by the window and watched as dusk began to take over the sky. He imagined ways he could bring up the topic with her. He would need to pull her aside and talk to her privately first. Then, he would bring up what occurred with Tamlin.</p><p>Tamlin. </p><p>His mind dropped the image of Elain and morphed to Tamlin’s warm green eyes. Green that was a mirror to the spring fields. A place of warmth and sunshine that he could call home.</p><p> Currently, the spring fields were a darker shade since the night had taken over. He wished it could be morning so that he could stare at the bright color all day long again. </p><p>He imagined Tamlin holding his hand and looking over the land with him. He could almost feel it.</p><p>Wait… he could feel it. </p><p>He felt a hand in his own, but it wasn’t Tamlin’s. He turned and was surprised to find himself looking at Elain. He was so enveloped in his own thoughts he didn’t even sense her. Not to mention all the time she’s been spending around the shadowsinger. </p><p>“Elain,” he said, his voice reflecting his shock. </p><p>She didn’t answer him. Instead, she pulled his arm and pointed to her sister’s mate. He tried to register what was happening. What were they doing here?</p><p>“Hurry, Lucien, we have to go. Now,” Elain said with panic in her voice. </p><p>He didn’t know how to process what was going on. He had never heard Elain speak that many words to him or ever even touch him like she was now. </p><p>“What’s going on,” Lucien asked. </p><p>Elain didn’t answer. Lucien looked to Rhysand.</p><p>“What is this about?”</p><p>“She had a vision that something bad is about to happen and we have to get you out of here,” Rhysand explained.</p><p>Lucien halted in place against Elain’s hold.</p><p>“What did you see,” he asked her. “<em>What did you see, Elain? </em>”</p><p>Elain shook her head. “We don’t have time. We must go.”</p><p>Lucien thought about Tamlin. Whatever was coming they had to warn him. They had to save him too. Lucien couldn’t leave him behind again.</p><p>“We have to tell Tamlin,” said Lucien.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Elain’s answer surprised him. He knew she was upset with Tamlin but she couldn’t hold that much of a grudge if she was willing to save Lucien.</p><p>“If whatever is coming hurts-”</p><p>“<em>He </em>is coming, Lucien. Not a what.”</p><p>“Who,” asked Lucien. </p><p>Elain shook her head again. Lucien knew she was hiding something. Something that would make him not want to leave Tamlin behind. Desperately he put his hands on either side of Elain. “You need to tell us what you saw.”</p><p>Her eyes turned hollow for a moment. As though she was seeing another vision. In an instant, she was back and even more in panic. She grabbed Lucien’s hands tighter and looked back at Rhysand.</p><p>“Winnow us, now!” She demanded. </p><p>Rhysand didn’t hesitate before he reached out to Lucien and Elain. He was less than an arm’s reach away when a wolf-like beast with green eyes leaped through the window that Lucien was just gazing at. Rhysand was thrown off balance and hit the ground hard. Lucien subconsciously covered Elain’s head from the broken glass that was spraying from the windows. </p><p>Tamlin snarled and swiped at Rhysand who dodged it without using a drop of power. Lucien opened his mouth to tell Tamlin to stop. To warn him that there was a threat in the Spring Court-</p><p>But Elain’s shaky voice filled the space instead. “He’s here.”</p><p>Lucien froze and looked at her wide-eyed. Not with fear, but rage. At that horrid accusation that Tamlin was a danger in his own home. That Lucien needed protection from him. Elain backed away from Lucien. He didn’t know what he looked like but he knew it must have been terrifying. </p><p>Elain was wrong. The threat wasn’t Tamlin. It was her and Rhysand. Tamlin only struck because he saw that his home had been invaded, and as his emissary and friend, Lucien had to help keep out the threat. </p><p>Lucien snarled his teeth as he aimed to strike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ELAIN AND RHYSAND</p><p> </p><p>Elain never cared that she didn’t ask Cassian to teach her how to fight until this moment. The moment where her mate aimed to attack her with a blade in his hand. All she could think to do was run. She screamed as he chased after her. She pleaded that her fae legs wouldn’t give out. She had never used them to run before.</p><p>She didn’t want to call for Rhys’s help and distract him while he was fighting and tumbling with Tamlin who was determined to chew and spit him out like a dog toy. </p><p>She didn’t know where to run beside the door. Once it was in her sights, she sprinted with everything she had. Lucien was right on her trail. Maybe she could make it-</p><p>Her mind went elsewhere. A vision that was hazier than any she’d ever conjured. </p><p>
  <em> The floors were covered in blood. Lucien’s body was being destroyed from the inside out by Rhys’s darkness while Tamlin’s beast form whimpered in pain on the floor. When Lucien’s body became lifeless Tamlin roared and lunged at Rhys, his claws digging into his heart faster than Rhys could anticipate and ending his life… along with Feyre’s. Elain looked around for herself and found her own deceased body by the door she was running to.  </em>
</p><p>This wasn’t just a vision, it was a warning. Stay the fuck away from the door.</p><p>She spun on her heel and ran the other way, towards the window that Tamlin had broken. </p><p>***</p><p>Tamlin was now surrounded by darkness as Rhys punched him hard across the cheek. Rhys couldn’t kill the high lord but that didn’t stop him from getting his hands dirty. Tamlin bucked at Rhys but he winnowed before Tamlin could reach him. </p><p>***</p><p>Elain was almost at the window, she just had to jump to the window sill and out into the garden. She leaped into the air just as Lucien’s dagger landed in her ankle. </p><p>She screamed. </p><p>***</p><p>Rhys lost his focus and looked up. </p><p>Tamlin didn’t waste a second before sinking his teeth into Rhys’s arm. Rhys yelped and pushed him off. </p><p>***</p><p>“Rhys!” Elain screamed as Lucien dragged her by the ankle and shoved her beneath him to the floor. His dagger was in perfect alignment with her heart. </p><p>Darkness surrounded. </p><p>Lucien plunged his blade forward and found it disappearing as his fist collided with the tile. </p><p>He swore. “<em> Where in the-” </em></p><p>“Over here,” said Elain from behind him. </p><p>He turned and saw her holding his dagger above his head. </p><p>Tamlin roared and lunged forward. </p><p>Rhys’s eyes widened as he forcefully pulled Elain towards him and out of Tamlin’s path.</p><p>Tamlin didn’t have time to stop before his claws plunged into Lucien’s back. Elain froze as she watched her vision come to life. </p><p>Rhys winnowed her away with him, deafening Lucien’s scream. </p><p>When they were back in Velaris, Feyre immediately ran to her mate at the sight of his bite mark. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he promised her before he turned to Elain, his face a mix of awe and disbelief. “Made by claws.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucien screamed in pain. </p><p>“Just hold still,” Tamlin said, pressing the warm compress to his back.</p><p>“It fucking hurts.”</p><p>Tamlin sighed. “I know.”</p><p>A blanket of silence fell over them until Lucien yelped again. </p><p>“Sorry,” said Tamlin immediately. “I can’t heal people like Feyre can.”</p><p>More silence. </p><p>Tamlin took a roll of bandages and wrapped Lucien’s body with it. “Do you blame me––”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucien interrupted. </p><p>Tamlin scowled. “Not just for this, but for…before… with Feyre.”</p><p>“Don’t you?”</p><p>Tamlin finished taping Lucien’s bandages and looked at the floor. “Yes, but I don’t think she would have been happy here anyway.”</p><p>Lucien turned to face him. “That’s bullshit.”</p><p>Tamlin froze, stunned. Lucien never swore at him before. </p><p>“Maybe what you’re saying is true. Maybe if you gave her more freedom, she wouldn’t have been truly happy, but you are using that as an excuse and it’s <em> bullshit </em>. You let her waste away––”</p><p>“That’s enough.”</p><p>“<em>You asked for my opinion</em>.”</p><p>“I don’t care anymore.”</p><p>Lucien turned to him fully. Tamlin wasn’t sure why it took so much effort not to look at the chiseled muscle beneath the bandages as Lucien faced him.</p><p>“You made some mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. Stop defending yourself, stop mopping about it, stop making excuses, and take some <em> fucking </em>responsibility.”</p><p>Tamlin stared at him. “You’re right.”</p><p>Lucien’s expression softened, a twitch of a smile bloomed on his lips. He reached for his shirt, but Tamlin grabbed his hand. Lucien met those bright green eyes. Tamlin immediately dropped his hold. He didn’t know why he did that, only that he didn’t want Lucien’s shirt back on.</p><p>He couldn’t stand to stay there anymore. Not as Lucien looked at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking. </p><p>Tamlin stood up. </p><p>“Thank you,” said Lucien. </p><p>Tamlin’s eyes went to the bandages, guilt clouding his eyes. “I was the one who hurt you to begin with.”</p><p>Lucien only smiled. “You were the one who saved me.”</p><p>Tamlin knew he wasn’t just talking about today. </p><p>And for the first time in a long time, Tamlin smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>LUCIEN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s infected,” said Lucien as he made his way to the study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since the fight. Lucien and Tamlin continued to share a bed, but they never touched, or talked about it for that matter, since the first night. Tamlin made no effort to get Lucien a bed of his own, nor did Lucien ask for one. It made him wonder… Did Tamlin like sharing a bed with him? Did he want him there? He shook off the thought whenever it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin put down the book he was reading and walked over to Lucien. “Let me see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien lifted his shirt, he could have sworn Tamlin’s breath went rigged for a moment. He found himself flexing his muscles harder than usual around him. If Tamlin noticed he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his back to him, showing dry blood that formed against the bandages. Tamlin took the edge of the bandage and began unwrapping, causing a pained groan to slip from Lucien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not infected, but it needs to be changed,” said Tamlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the room and came back minutes later with new bandages and medicine. Tamlin retreated and wrapped the bandages around Lucien. When he was finished, Lucien found himself wishing Tamlin lingered a little longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin sat back down in his chair. “Have you talked to Elain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All other thoughts emptied from Lucien’s mind as he grumbled, “no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien furrowed his brows. “Why should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s your mate, Lucien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this why he hadn’t pursued Lucien? Why he wouldn't bring up the first night they slept together? Because he was afraid that Lucien loved Elain instead? And this was his way of asking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tamlin knew Lucien could see right through him. The moment he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something flickered in his eyes. He knew what Tamlin was doing. He just hoped that Lucien could see the request swimming in his head, begging to reach the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spare me from loving you if you are just going to leave in the end. Please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> But no words came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she will accept the mating bond,” said Lucien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin blurted, “do you… accept it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I did, but I don’t know anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamlin’s heart cracked in a way he didn’t think it could anymore. He thought it was wholly shattered since Feyre left him. He did not realize that a piece still remained… For Lucien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he be able to take it if he lost him? He didn’t think he could, and he was too afraid to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a new bed brought in for you tomorrow,” said Tamlin before standing up and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me, don’t go with her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what Lucien wanted Tamlin to say. He said he didn’t know because he wanted Tamlin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. But he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears burned his eyes and he didn’t want Tamlin to see them. He sat on the floor and waited until they stopped, but they refused to stop. Instead, they rocked him to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>